


Cookies

by Impsc



Series: Lost Sides in Neverland [on hiatus] [8]
Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides), logan is only in it a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impsc/pseuds/Impsc
Summary: How to make cookies on Neverland according to Patton and Roman
Series: Lost Sides in Neverland [on hiatus] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cookies

“Roman I have a question.”

Roman was in the middle defeating a very annoying bush that his shirt had gotten stuck in. He sliced off a few more branches with his sword, brushed the leaves off himself, then turned to Patton. “Yeah, what’s the question?”

“Do you think we can make cookies here?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Patton looked down. “Well, Logan said it was “scientifically impossible”.” He made quotation marks with his hands.

“Well, Logan’s pretty smart,” said Roman, “but he doesn’t know everything.” Roman put his sword back on his belt. “I think we can do it, I believe in us. So, what do you need for cookies?”

Patton thought for a second. “Well, you need flour and sugar and eggs, and then you mix them, and then you put chocolate bits in it.”

“Okay, we have eggs,” said Roman. “And I think I can find a flower. I don’t know where to get sugar or chocolate, though.”

“We also need to bake them,” said Patton. “You roll them into balls and then you get them really hot for a while and then they’re done!”

“That doesn’t seem that hard!” Roman took Patton’s hand. “Come on, I know where there’s lots of flowers.”

* * *

Many hours later, they both had several flowers in their hair, and they had put some neverbird eggs with the less pretty flowers into Patton’s basket. Logan still thought the whole thing was silly and never going to work, but they had learned from him that sugar and chocolate were plants, so currently they were searching for any plants that looked like chocolate and sugar.

They’d been searching for a while when Roman flung himself on the ground and draped his arm over his face. “We’re _never_ going to find them!”

“Yeah we will!” said Patton, crouching down beside Roman and putting a hand on his shoulder. “We can do it, just like you said.”

Roman moved his arm a little to look at Patton. “Are you sure we can? What if we can’t?”

“We’ll make something else then, we don’t _have_ to have cookies,” said Patton, although he looked a little sad at the though.

“Okay, but I want cookies though,” said Roman. He sat up, leaning over and propping his head up on his fists to think. “What do sugar and chocolate plants even look like?”

“Well,” said Patton, sitting down next to Roman and crossing his arms so he could think too, “I was thinking the sugar was probably in the seeds of something. Like the fruits, because they taste really sweet sometimes.”

“Oh yeah!” Roman reached over and found a stick in a nearby bush and started drawing in the dirt. He drew an oval shaped thing with little dots in the middle. “Like that, when you open some of the fruits and they got seeds inside.”

“So we just have to look in a bunch of fruits and taste the seeds and then we’ll find the sugar!”

“Exactly!” Roman tapped his forehead with the stick, thinking some more. “Oh!” He started drawing again. “You know how coconuts have that white stuff inside? Maybe there’s different coconuts, or stuff like them, except for instead of the white stuff it’s just chocolate and then you can scoop it out!” He finished his circle, scribbling a bunch with the stick so Patton could tell the stuff inside was supposed to be dark like chocolate.

“This is really good,” said Patton, looking down at the dirt drawings. “Now we just have to find these plants!”

* * *

Now. You, being and intelligent reader, are probably thinking something along the lines of, ‘that’s nice, but that’s really not at all what sugar and chocolate plants look like’ and ‘you actually have to do a lot of work with those plants to make the sugar and chocolate edible’ and probably also ‘it’s not that kind of flour’.

But here’s the thing. This is the Neverland. The whole island operates on rules that are sort of iffy with reality. Patton and Roman fully believe that that is what these plants look like, and that they will find them if they just search hard enough.

And so they will. And they do. And now they have got all of their ingredients in Patton’s basket, and are just at this moment encountering their last roadblock on their way to making cookies.

* * *

“Oh _no_!” said Patton suddenly, after mixing all their ingredients together with another stick they’d found. It really was starting to look like cookies now.

“What?” asked Roman, trying to get a taste of the dough while Patton was distracted.

“How are we going to _bake_ them?!”

“Oh.” Roman stuck his dough covered finger in his mouth, thinking. “Oh!” Roman nearly poking Patton in the eye in his excitement. “They just need to get really hot, right?” Patton nodded. “So the rocks get really hot in the sun, right? Why don’t we just put them on one of the rocks?”

“That’s a really good idea, Roman!” Roman blushed and smiled and Patton looked up. The sun was already so high in the sky! “We’d better hurry, though, before the sun goes away!”

* * *

Then ran as fast as they could to the beach where they knew the warmest sunning rocks were, and they both rolled the dough into cookie sized balls to put on the rock, though Patton had to keep Roman from eating all the dough as they did.

Then Patton took a (somewhat accidental) nap while Roman vigilantly guarded the cookies with his sword. _He_ definitely didn’t fall asleep. He was pretty sure.

When they both woke up, the rock was no longer very sunny. But…

Patton reached out and took a cookie. It looked like a cookie. It felt like one. “You try it first!” Patton held the cookie out to Roman.

“But it was your idea!” said Roman, pushing it back. He really wanted to try, but, “you should get to try first.”

“But I couldn’t have made them without you!” Patton held it out again.

Roman couldn’t think of a counter argument, so he took the cookie from Patton. He took a big bite. “Mmmm! ‘Ato’ is oh goo’!” Roman tried to say with his mouth full of cookie.

“What?”

Roman took a different cookie from the rock and gave it to Patton while he shoved the rest of his in his mouth. Patton took a bite of his cookie and ate it just as fast. They were so good!

“Oh, wait wait!” said Patton, as Roman started his third cookie. “We should save some for Logan.”

Roman finished his cookie and said, “You’re right, he should try them too!” He grabbed three more cookies and ran off, and Patton shoved the rest of them into his basket and followed.

* * *

When Patton and Roman dumped the basket of cookies in front of Logan back at the treehouse, he nearly dropped his book in surprise. He pushed up his glasses as they stared at him with huge smiles on their faces. “Try them, teach, they’re really good!” said Roman, shoving yet another cookie into his mouth.

“I- I just don’t-“ Logan stammered. “How did you manage to make these? You need so many things that you just _can’t_ get-“

“Here!” interrupted Patton, putting a cookie into Logan’s hands. Logan took a cautious bite.

“Oh wow!” Logan’s eyes got wide.

“Oh no," Roman started. "what is it, is it not good are they bad Logan say something-“

Logan interrupted Roman’s rambling by saying, “These are the best cookies I can ever remember having. Can you make more of them?”

Patton hugged the basket and spun around with delight and Roman collapsed on the floor in relief.

Eventually, Logan and Roman ate the rest of the cookies, and when there was only one left Patton took it and ate it, smiling happily to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> now they just have to figure out how to make Crofters and they'll be all set


End file.
